Duelist Kingdom II
by Phoenix II
Summary: 33 years after Deulist Kingdom, another tournament starts and 3 couples, their kids, the Kaibas and an 5,000 year old Egyptian must duel to beat Mako Tsunami's son in...DEULIST KINGDOM II!!!!!
1. Dramatis Personae IMPORTANT PEOPLE

Duelist Kingdom II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just think what would happen if I did!  
  
Summary: 33 years after the original Duelist Kingdom tournament, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Ryou, Serenity and their kids, Baruka(Yugi and Tea), Jaylor(Joey and Mai), Kanichi(Ryou and Serenity) get an invitation to another Duelist Kingdom tournament. Seto, Mokuba and Shadi also get an invitation. The host is Tallen, Mako's son.  
  
Dramatis Personae(Important People)  
  
Tallen Tsunami- 20 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Yugi Mutou-48 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Tea Mutou-48 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Baruka Mutou- 15 yrs old, Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Joey Wheeler- 49 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Mai Wheeler- 49 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Jaylor Wheeler- 16 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Ryou Bakura-49 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Serenity Bakura- 43 yrs old, no Item.  
  
Kanichi Bakura- 16 yrs old, Millenium Ring and Necklace.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba- 43 yrs old, Millenium Rod.  
  
Seto Kaiba- 50 yrs old, Millenium Eye.  
  
Shadi- 5,000 yrs old, Millenium Key and Scales.  
  
~*~  
  
OK, so now you know who's going to be how old and who's got what. The first real chapter is coming soon!!  
  
Oyasumi Nasai!  
  
And don't call me a baka if I have the names/ages wrong and if you don't like the pairings/names of kids.  
  
The Phoenix 


	2. Part 1: The invitations

Duelist Kingdom II-Part 1-The Invitations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the names of the kids. My brother owns Tallen(not that way!)  
  
Summary: The start of the Story. The duelists get their invitations to the Tournament.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Mutou house, Tea Mutou was cooking breakfast. Yugi Mutou, her husband of 21 years, came in with the mail. As he flipped through the mail, Tea put 2 strips of bacon on 3 plates, along with scrambled eggs on 2 and a fried egg on the last. The plates were finished off with 2 pieces of toast each. After she filled Yugi's coffee cup and glasses of orange juice for the other 2 members of the family, she went to the stairs and called up the stairs.  
  
" Baruka!! Honey, breakfast time!" 15 year old Baruka Mutou woke up at the voice of his rather unhappy mother. He slipped on a green shirt and jeans along with his Millenium Puzzle that his father had given him last month for his 15th birthday. He came down, to eat his breakfast when his father gave both him and his mother a letter in a brown envelope. Baruka noticed that his father had one as well. He took a bit of his bacon and eggs and opened the letter. It was a card with the image of a duel monsters deck on them. The deck had a small crown on it. Baruka, intrigued, flipped open the card to read what was written on it.  
  
BARUKA MUTOU  
  
You have been invited to the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament at Tsunami Island.  
  
You will join the rest of the invited Duelists on the fifth pier at Domino Harbour on June 21, 2003 at 5:00 PM.  
  
Enclosed with this invitation are 3 beginning Star Chips and an exclusive Locator Card.  
  
Bring your deck, your Bravado, and may the best Duelist win.  
  
Tallen Tsunami.  
  
Baruka turned the card over and found two metal stars and a Glory of the King's Hand card. He looked over at his father and mother, seeing that his father also had a Glory of the King's Hand. His mom did not. Looking at his dad, Baruka opened his mouth, but his father held up his hand.  
  
" Not now, son. We'll talk about it after you get home from school. Now, breakfast," Yugi said, turning to his plate. Baruka smiled, confident again as he faced his bacon, eggs, and toast.  
  
~*~  
  
As Baruka exited his house with his school bag and stuff, he saw his two friends, Jaylor Wheeler and Kanichi Bakura.  
  
" Hey!" he called. Jaylor and Kanichi turned. Kanichi waved at Baruka and ruffled his hair as he joined them.  
  
" Hi Baruka. What's that letter in your bag?" Kanichi asked in her alto voice. Baruka pulled out the invitation.  
  
" Its an invitation to a Duel Monsters tournament. Did you guys get one?" he asked. Jaylor and Kanichi grinned and pulled out identical invitations. In fact, the only thing different was the names inside.  
  
" I wonder what these Cards are for," Kanichi wondered.  
  
" Me too," said Baruka. " My dad and mom both got invitations, but only me and my dad got these special cards."  
  
" Uhh, gang?" Jaylor asked, interrupting. " Can you wonder later, Mr. Kaiba's going to kill us if we're late again!" he said, pointing at his watch. It read 8:20.  
  
" Oh Ra, we've got to be there in 10 minutes!" Kanichi said. The puzzle flashed and Yami Baruka stood where his hikari had been moments before.  
  
" We'll get there faster if we use the Millenium Powers," the yami said. Kanichi got a blank expression on her face, quickly digging out the necklace from under her shirt and passing a rather large ring from her bag and handing it to Jaylor.  
  
Yami Baruka began chanting and soon a rather large image of the Eye of Ra, the symbol on the Items, appeared both above the teens and over the front lawn of Domino High School. The Items held by the teens flashed gold, sucking the teens into one eye and simultaneously depositing them out of the other Eye and onto the school's lawn. The puzzle flashed, normal Baruka reappearing and all three headed into school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Notes: Which Kaiba is it? Mwahahahaha!! Find out in part 2! 


	3. Part 2: School and the Club

Duelist Kingdom II-part 2: School and the Club.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: The trio's day at school and their extra-curricular activity.  
  
NOTE: PLEEZE Review!! * puppy dog eyes *  
  
Mokuba: Review or the Phoenix and I will sic Seto and Joey on u!  
  
~*~  
  
Baruka, Jaylor and Kanichi hustled through the halls of Domino High to their Ancient History class. They got there and in their seats 30 seconds before the bell rang. Their teacher pointed at the board and went back to talking on the phone.  
  
On the board there was a question for the class to answer. The question was: Who was the Pharoah who sealed away the Shadow Games in Ancient Egypt? The class began thinking and writing down their answers.  
  
" Seto, what do you think these invitations mean? And who is this Tallen Tsunami?" Mokuba Kaiba asked his brother over the phone.  
  
Seto Kaiba span around in his leather backed chair at Kaiba Corp. At 50 years of age, he was still the tough CEO he had been when he was 17, and still just as good of a duelist. " I don't know, Mokuba. And apparently this Tsunami fellow took over Pegasus Island and renamed it for his father. He's a real hot-shot duelist, and he's won three world championships with his aqua deck."  
  
" I suppose we can talk about it later, I have a class," Mokuba said. " But remember, its club night, Seto."  
  
" Oh yeah." the CEO with the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards replied. " I'll be there, Mokuba, at three o'clock, alright?"  
  
" Gotcha big brother. Now if you don't mind," he said with a grin, " I'm sure we have better things to be doing than talking to each other the phone."  
  
" Point taken. Love you, see you soon."  
  
" Ditto, Seto. Bye," Mokuba said, hanging up. He got up from his desk and walked to the front of the class.  
  
" Alright kids, who can answer the question?" he asked. Suprisingly, only Baruka raised his hand.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Mutou?" said Mokuba.  
  
" Pharoah Yugioh, Mr. Kaiba," the wielder of the Puzzle answered. " The first spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, recently returned to true human form. My great to about the 20th power grandfather, actually," Baruka said, absently fondling his Item while replying.  
  
" Indeed," Mokuba said. " Now class, the lesson today is about the Millenium Items. Baruka, if you and Miss Bakura would come up to the front of the class, I would like to begin. And Miss Bakura, if you could bring your two Items up front with you." he trailed off, heading for his desk again. He pulled a golden rod and three posters out of the desk drawer and returned to the head of his class, putting up the posters. They were of the Millenium Eye, the Millenium Scales and the Millenium Key. Kanichi and Baruka were up at the front by now as well, Baruka with the Puzzle and Kanichi wearing the Necklace and holding the Ring.  
  
" The Millenium Items were created in Egypt millenia ago," Mokuba began, starting a 30-minute lecture in which he explained the four Items Kanichi, Baruka and he had. During this explanation, Baruka and Kanichi became their Yamis, Kanichi's Yami emerging from the necklace.  
  
". . .and tomorrow we will learn about the other three Items, and meet the two who wield them," Mokuba said at the end of the lecture, just before the bell rang to switch classes.  
  
" Homework today is a paragraph on your favorite of the four Items from today's lesson that explains why you like it," he said as the class filed out.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the school day proved uneventful and as the final bell of the day rang, the gang headed back to Mr. Kaiba's room for their extra- curricular activity, the Dueling Club.  
  
" Man, I hope we get to duel today!" Baruka exclaimed. " I made a second deck this weekend and I can't wait to try it out!"  
  
" I bet my Red-Eyes will still be able to cream you, Baruka,"Jaylor said with a grin. Baruka grinned back.  
  
" And my Summoned Skull!" exclaimed Kanichi. They entered Mokuba's classroom to find him and Seto waiting. The other members of the club, Miyo Taylor, Katsuya Devlin and Shigaru Ishtar were waiting as well. The trio noticed that they all had invitations to the tounament.  
  
" I know all of us in this room have an invitation to this tournament," Seto began. " As such, you will all need to prepare your decks. So we will be meeting all this week until the boat leaves for the island and dueling each other." The class let loose a cry of joy.  
  
" Mokuba and I have set up a little tournament. The first round matches will be today. First round duel assignments are Jaylor Wheeler vs. Katsuya Devlin. Miyo Taylor vs. Baruka Mutou. Mokuba Kaiba vs. Kanichi Bakura and Myself vs. Shigaru Ishtar. Its time to duel, everyone!" Seto said, posting a piece of paper on Mokuba's board and getting out his deck.  
  
Baruka went to the table where Miyo was sitting, getting out his dueling disk as she got out hers.  
  
" Each of you start out with 2000 life points!" Seto called out from where he was setting up to face Shigaru. " Report the results to me when you're done."  
  
Baruka keyed in the settings, inserting his deck and drawing his first 5 cards. He got Kumootoko, Skull Servant, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Dark Magician and Book of Secret Arts. Miyo had gotten Harpie Lady, Mountain, Monster Reborn, Swords of Revealing Light and The Giant Turtle Who Feeds On Flames.  
  
" You go first," she said to Baruka. He smiled and drew a Fissure card. " I lay three cards face down and activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving me an extra 1000 life points." He picked up the Dian Keto card and put it in his Graveyard. He then set Kumootoko in defense position and ended his turn. Baruka had two magic cards and a monster in defense position. Miyo drew Kuribo.  
  
" I lay two cards face down and activate the field card Mountain," she began, putting the card in it's zone. " Then I summon Harpie Lady! Mountain powers it up by 200 points. Harpie Lady, attack his face down card!" The 1500 attack point Harpie was now higher than the 1400 defence point Kumootoko, so Baruka sent his monster to the graveyard.  
  
'I'm in trouble!' Baruka thought. ' If I don't get something that will counter that Harpie I'm toast!' He drew his next card hesitantly. It was The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams.  
  
'Perfect!' he thought. " I activate Fissure on your Harpie Lady! Then I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, with an attack of 1300 points! Attack her life points directly!" Miyo's life points tumbled, from 2000 to 700. Baruka breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe, for the time being.  
  
Over at Kanichi's table, she was having some trouble. Mokuba had out a Skull Knight and had killed one of her monsters. She still had a Dark Zebra and a Skull Mariner out on the field when she drew a very useful card. ' Sword of Deep Seated, YES!' she screamed in her mind. She looked at her magic cards. The Malevolent Nuzzler card she had put there at the start of the duel was there as well.  
  
'Good. Mokuba's going down,'she thought. Very clearly, she began spinning her web of doom. " I tribute Skull Mariner to summon the Summoned Skull in attack mode. I equipe it with Malevolent Nuzzler and Sword of Deep Seated. It is now at 3700 attack points. Summoned Skull, crush his Skull Knight!" she cried. Mokuba's life points dropped by 1050 to 950, while Kanichi sat at 1300. 'And for the final touch. . .' she thought. " Dark Zebra, attack his Armored Starfish!!" Mokuba's life points took their final plummet.  
  
" Congratulations, Miss Bakura. Well dueled, I'm going to have to watch out for you at Duelist Kingdom," Mokuba said, walking over to his board and inputting Kanichi as the winner of the duel on his bracket.  
  
His duel against Katsuya Devlin had been very easy, or so Jaylor thought. He had managed to summon his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and toss aside most of Katsuya's monsters. But now his Red-Eyes was facing a Wingweaver that Devlin had pulled seemingly out of nowhere. But Jaylor, like his father, had a knack for doing the impossible. Knowing that if his Red-Eyes was destroyed, he would be in serious trouble, Jaylor said a quick prayer before drawing again. " You're fairy's going down, Katsuya," he stated, looking at his Malevolent Nuzzler. " I equip Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler, boosting it to 3100 attack points. Say good-bye to that Wingweaver! Red-Eyes! Infernal Fireball!!!!" The 2750 point fairy monster was fried by the attack, and Katsuya's life points dropped to fifty. Katsuya drew his next card. It was a Sword of Dark Destruction, but he had no monsters, especially no Dark Monsters, to equip it to. Sighing, he covered his deck with his hand, conceding the match.  
  
At Seto's table, the CEO was leading Shigaru into a trap. He'd led the student into his trap, and his efforts and paid off. All three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons sat on the battlefield, waiting for Seto to draw one card. He got it. Polymerisation would win him this duel. " I activate the magic card Polymerisation, creating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" he said, looking at Shigaru's Gaia the Fierce Knight. So far Shigaru's life points hadn't been touched, unlike Seto's points, who were at 1000. Showing little remorse, Seto ended the duel. " Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, DESTROY!!!!!" Shigaru's Gaia was obliterated and his life points fell from 2000 to -200. The kid sighed and gathered his cards, shaking Seto's hand for the honor of dueling him and his Ultimate Dragon.  
  
By now, the only incomplete duel was Baruka vs. Miyo. Baruka had his Dark Magician out, powered up by Book of Secret Arts and was facing Miyo's Great Moth. Both players had an even 150 life points left and it was Baruka's turn. He drew another Fissure card. ' This will be fun,' he thought.  
  
" It's time we ended this duel," he said. " I activate fissure on your Great Moth. Dark Magicain!!" he called as a signal. " DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" 150 life points for Miyo became -2650.  
  
"Congratulations, Baruka," came Seto's voice from behind him. " We now have our semi-finalists. Tomorrow, Mr. Wheeler will face Miss Bakura and Mr. Mutou will face me. Now congratulations to all of you. Those who lost, I still want you here. Consolation matches will be Mokuba vs. Miss Taylor and Mr. Ishtar against Mr. Devlin. Finals will be either tomorrow or the next day, depending on how long tomorrow's duel's last. Good night."  
  
The Dueling Club left the class and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Some of my fave cards/card combos are in there. Red-Eyes * drools * and Dark Magician powered up by Book of Secret Arts. * goes into trance *  
  
Yami Phoenix: * Pops out of Millenium Sock * Get yourself together!!  
  
Phoenix: * throws bag of pixie sticks at Yami *  
  
Yami: YUMMY! * attacks pixie sticks * Oh well, please Review!! *points at Very Angry Seto and Very Angry Joey on a leash *  
  
Very Angry Seto/Joey: OR ELSE!!! 


	4. Part 3: The Club Semis

Duelist Kingdom II-Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: Baruka and Yugi talk. Baruka gets an explanation about his Item. The club's semifinal round begins.  
  
~*~  
  
Baruka walked home on a high. He was going to face SETO KAIBA in a duel tomorrow. The real Seto Kaiba, owner of the only 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the planet. He knew he would have to plan well if he was to win. He was met by his dad in the entryway.  
  
" Baruka, remember this morning, I said I wanted to talk to you?" Yugi asked. Baruka nodded. " Follow me," he said, leading Baruka into the den where he was met by a very odd sight. His father, and a person that looked just like his father, but was about a foot taller and had different color eyes.  
  
" Not to be rude, dad, but who in the hell is this?" Baruka asked, guesturing at Yugi's "twin".  
  
" This, son, is Yugioh. He WAS the first spirit of the Puzzle, but about 5 years before you were born, he gained a body again. So technically, he's your uncle, Baruka," his father explained.  
  
" But you can call me just Yami. I prefer it," Yugioh interjected.  
" My uncle? Does he know anything about dueling?"  
  
" Yes, son, a lot. He helped me win many of my duels. Why do you ask?"  
  
" I have to duel Seto Kaiba tomorrow after school."  
  
" KAIBA??" Yugi asked. Yami had a look of shock. " How did you manage that?"  
  
" We're having a warm up tournament in the club, and I beat Miyo, so I have to face Seto."  
  
" Baruka, let me see your deck," Yami said, holding out his hand. Baruka dug his deck out of his pocket and handed it to his uncle, who shuffled through it.  
  
" I see your father has given you two of his Dark Magicians," he said. " And a Wingweaver, very good card. . .where did you get Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"  
  
" Jaylor gave it to me. He had an extra," Baruka explained.  
  
" Ah, I see. Fissure, forest, Mountain. . .all good cards to have, but the hardest thing about dueling Kaiba will be getting past his Blue- Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The cards that will save you when he gets it on the field are Kuriboh-"  
  
" How can Kuriboh help me? It's the weakest monster in the game!"  
  
" -and Multiply. Use these, defusion and one of your Magicians and it will be game over for Kaiba. Malevolent Nuzzler to equip the magician with wouldn't go amiss either."  
  
Baruka grinned and took back his deck. He hoped he could defeat Seto tomorrow.  
  
" Boys, dinner's ready!" came Tea's voice from the kitchen.  
  
" So Yugi, what's for supper tonight?" Yami asked.  
  
" Tea's made fish," Yugi replied, catching a whiff from the kitchen. " Smells like Salmon," he added. This caused Baruka to dash to the table, followed closely by his father and uncle.  
  
~*~  
  
On Tsunami Island, Tallen laughed as his Legendary Fisherman/Umi combination obliterated an opponents Tongyo and life points.  
  
" Denna, you continue to disappoint me," he said from his platform. " After six months, you're no better duelist than you were when you applied for your position. Heylu is a much more qualified duelist, and I think its time we decided who got what position. HEYLU!" he called, and a man bearing interesting resemblance to Mako Tsunami sprang forward.  
  
" Let's duel!" he called to his opponent as Tallen went to his throne.  
  
~*~  
  
" Ok, Baruka, Let's Duel!!" Seto called the next afternoon, looking at his first five cards.  
  
'What luck!!!!!!' he screamed in his mind. Right there was his first of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Celtic Guardian, Skull Knight #2, Mountain and Fissure. Baruka had drawn Gearfried the Iron Knight, Reinforcements, Monster Reborn, Summoned Skull and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman.  
  
" You go first," Kaiba said with a haughty grin on his face. Baruka drew M-Warrior #2.  
  
" I set 2 cards face down and summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode."  
  
" Good move," Seto said, drawing his Polymerization card. I set 2 cards face down as well and activate the field card Mountain before summoning Celtic Guardian in attack mode. After I destroy Masaki, I end my turn."  
  
At the next table, Jaylor and Kanichi were locked in a duel. Kanichi had the Left arm and the Right leg of the Forbidden one in her hand and a Summoned Skull on the field against Jaylor's Gaia the Fierce Knight and Kumootoko. She drew Change of Heart and set it, waiting for the one thing that would win her this duel quickly. It came when she ended her turn.  
  
" I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" jaylor declared, bringing out his favorite Monster. " Attack her Darkfire Soldier #2!" the Monster and 700 of Kanichi's life points gone, he ended his turn. Kanichi drew Exodia the forbidden one, but it didn't matter. She was going to end this duel.  
  
" I activate Change of Heart on Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" she declared, bringing the monster over to her side. " And then I activate Polymerization on Red-Eyes and my Summoned Skull to create Black Skull Dragon! Attack his life points!" The duel was over for Jaylor, his life points falling to 0. They shook hands and went to watch Seto and Baruka.  
  
" I fuse these three monsters to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba called out, bringing out his ultimate weapon. " End turn." Baruka drew his saving grace and grinned at Kaiba.  
  
" I activate Defusion on Blue-Eyes Ultimate, Summon Kuriboh and activate Multiply!" he said. " And you don't have a cliff to threaten to jump off this time, Seto," he said with a smirk.  
  
Kaiba, knowing this was unstoppable, held his hand out over his deck to surrender. " Congratulations, Baruka," he said with a smile. " I suppose your father helped you with that strategy?"  
  
" And Uncle Yami," he replied. Seto raised a brow but returned to the head of the class.  
  
" Attention, duelists. We have our finalists. Kanichi Bakura, with a stunning defeat of Jaylor Wheeler, and Baruka Mutou, who used an excellent strategy to force my surrender. I'll see you tomorrow for the Championship."  
  
The Dueling club filed out of the class again.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe I haven't gotten any reviews yet!! WHY NOT!  
  
* cries * 


End file.
